Zotye Auto
Zotye Auto (officially Zotye International Automobile Trading Co., Ltd.) is a China-based automobile manufacturer. It is owned by the Zotye Holding Group and was established in 2005. History Zotye was founded on 14 January 2005 by Zotye Holding Group. Previously, Zotye had contracts to only export automotive parts but increased its production to complete cars to take advantage of the expanding Chinese automotive market. In 2005, because of their reputation as a reliable partner, Zotye established contracts for sales subsidiaries in 10 different countries. Since 2005, Zotye has expanded its automobile lineup and production numbers. The first model of the brand was a small SUV, the Zotye RX6400, later renamed to Zotye Nomad. The Zotye Nomad bears a remarkable resemblance to the Daihatsu Terios (see also Automotive industry in China). Zotye's total revenues in 2006 were 2.88 billion RMB (about € 290 million). Current models 2008/5008 In 2008, Zotye began exporting the Zotye Nomad, the export name for the 2008 which was launched in China in 2006 as a rebadged Daihatsu Terios. In 2010, Zotye released the Zotye 5008 which is a facelifted Zotye 2008 for the Chinese domestic market. It is sold as the Zotye Hunter in export markers and also in India as the Premier Rio. Together with LUIS Motors GmbH, Zotye has developed an electric version of the Zotye 5008 for the European market, where it is sold as the "Luis 4U". Zoyte also supplies CKD kits of Nomad to Premier Limited in India to sell a version of this car as Premier Rio, powered by a Peugeot TUD5 diesel engine. Nomads are also sold in South Africa and Latin America. M300 In 2009, Zotye released its second car model for the Chinese market, Zotye M300, (originally Multiplan) which is a licenced copy of Fiat Multipla. JN Auto/TT In 2009, Zotye purchased Jiangnan Auto and acquired their only production model; a facelifted Suzuki Alto which was initially sold as the JN Auto. In late 2010, Zotye released a $2,830 Jiangnan Alto, the cheapest car in China and possibly in the world, and now calls the car Zotye TT. Z200 Zotye launched the Z200 saloon and Z200HB hatchback in 2011, an updated version of the Fiat Palio and Siena which had been built in China by Nanjing Fiat since 2001 with little success, and Zotye purchased the tooling for these cars in 2008. Z300 The Z300 4-door saloon was launched in 2012, the largest Zotye to date. It has a remarkable likeness to the design of the second generation (2007) Toyota Allion. Zotye has an ambitious plan for developing electric cars. It started leasing 5008EVs in Hangzhou in 2010. V10 The small Japanese style minivan was launched in 2011. Future models Zotye has bought production tooling and manufacturing rights for a number of phased out cars from big automobile manufacturers to produce cars for the Chinese market, mainly from Fiat. Future models proposed include: *D Series (Fiat Doblo) *L Series (Lancia Lybra in modernised notchback sedan or station wagon designs) *S Series (Fiat Strada) *T600 (Hyundai Veracruz) *Z100 (Suzuki Alto second generation) A range of four All-terrain vehicles is also proposed, called the Zotye ZT01. References External links *Zotye Auto International Category:Companies founded in 2005 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies of China Category:Zotye Category:Companies based in Zhejiang